villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Silver
Long John Silver (simply known as John Silver) is the main antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film, Treasure Planet. He was based on Long John Silver in Treasure Island. He was voiced by Brian Murray. Role in the film Initially, Captain Amelia assigned him as the ship's cook, and gives him the task of looking after Jim Hawkins. At first, they don't get along; Jim suspects Silver of being the cyborg who torched his mother's inn, and Silver doesn't enjoy having to look after Jim, concerned that he may get wind of the plans. He decides to give Jim so much work that he won't notice any plotting. However, as the journey passes and Silver gets to know how strong-willed and determined Jim is, they form a father-son relationship. When Jim's confidence is dashed after Mr. Arrow, the first mate, fell into a black hole, Silver realized that it must have been Scroop who did it, and tries to comfort Jim, convincing him not to give up. However, soon after, Silver had to tell his mutinous crew that he saw Jim as nothing more than a "nose-wiping little whelp" to keep them in line, and Jim overhears this just as they arrive on Treasure Planet itself. When Jim escaped with the map, he could not bring himself to shoot him. He later apologized and offered Jim a deal on the treasure, his deal appearing genuine, but grew angry when Jim turned him down, and threatened to blast him to kingdom come, although he was also shown to not wish to do this. Later, Silver captured Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler, and took the map, and Jim along with it. When Silver finally got the treasure, Treasure Planet began to self-destruct, and Jim almost fell to his death. Silver had to choose between some of the treasure, or saving Jim. He chose Jim, which effectively saved his life as between them, they built a solar-surfer and Jim managed to save the entire remaining crew from destruction. Silver then attempted to escape the consequences of prison for his actions, but Jim caught him out. They exchanged a heart-warming goodbye, and Silver also gave Jim his pet shape-shifter, Morph, to have Jim remember Silver by. Just before Silver left, he gave Jim the few gems he had managed to salvage from Treasure Planet, enough for Jim to rebuild the Benbow Inn. At the very end of the film, Jim looks up to the clouds and remembers John Silver, and the star/cyborg eye twinkles. Gallery Ug4.png|approching the inn Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-3231.jpg|Silver and his crew Gt.png Jkasdf.png Silver and crew.png Losg.png Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-4047.jpg|Krailoni, Fayvoon, Turnbuckle, and Blinko listening to John Silver's interesting stories Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5047.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5050.jpg Abuse-scroop.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5227.jpg|Silver, with his former henchman Scroop Hbsc.png Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5724.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5751.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5339.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5814.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5817.jpg 12306254550483698.jpg Gk5.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5965.jpg 7597e724fc3c4f20c197ec1f2a181216.jpg|Silver raising the flag Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-6051.jpg|Silver and crew about to get in Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-6065.jpg|Silver and Verne Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-6066.jpg|Silver grabs Verne Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-6067.jpg|Silver throws Verne into a hole Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-6292.jpg Crew sleeping.jpg|Turnbuckle, Crex, Mertock, Grewnge, and Blinko sleeping with Silver. Crew4.png Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-8159.jpg The Map 14.jpg Treasure Planet 28.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-8734.jpg|Silver, Jim, Ben, Morph, Turnbuckle, Onus, Krailoni, Blinko, Hedley, and Torrance found the treasure PlanetBD-05.jpg|Silver, with his friends Jim, Morph, and Ben See also *John Silver in Heroes Wiki Category:Pirates Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Protective Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side